Susu
by bandrek bajigur
Summary: Kesalah pahaman Gintoki yang ambigu, ga pintar bikin Summary.


Disclamer : Sorachi Hideaki

Gintoki x Tsukuyo

Story by Rinegai

Warning : Typo, OOC, gajelas dsb

Dont like?

Dont read!

Gintoki meneguk habis segelas susu stroberi miliknya, kepala pemilik surai putih tersebut memandang jenuh layar televisi. Pasalnya, hatinya sedang dirundungi kekecewaan yang amat besar lantaran sang calon pujaan hatinya kepergok pergi bersama Tatsuma, karib lamanya.

"Gin-chan kenapa sih aru ka?"

Pikirannya berkamuk, mau marah salah dibilang gak cemburu juga salah. Tapi Gin sadar, ia dan calonnya itu belum mempunyai ikatan apapun dan bahkan sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Ya, maklum Gin rada-rada gengsi buat bilang. Nahkan, kalau tidak cepat keburu diembat.

 **Flashback**

Gintoki keluar dari apartemen tempat tinggalnya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang diperlukan, karena hari ini akan ada tamu spesial yang mengunjungi kediamannya tersebut.

Gintoki menutup pelan pintu apartement dan menguncinya. Ketika hendak menuju lift ia di kagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenali.

"Gin-chan!"

Gintoki pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Terlihat anak gadis berambut orange melambaikan tangan kearah Gintoki.

Gintoki yang melihatnya pun membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah kepada anak gadis notabene tetangga sendiri itu.

"Gin-chan mau kemana aru ka?" Gadis itu berjalan setengah berlari ke arah Gintoki.

"Ke _konbini_ , mau ikut juga Kagura-chan?" tawar Gintoki.

Gadis yang bernama Kagura itu menggelen pelan. Seketika itu wajahnya terlihat murung, ia menundukan wajahnya dari Gintoki. Gintoki yang melihat pun lantas tidak tega, pasalnya Kagura itu sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri jadi ia tak tega melihat Kagura berwajah seperti itu. Gintoki yang hendak ke _konbini_ pun mengurungkan niatnya, dan memutuskan untuk menemani Kagura.

"Nani Kagura-chan? Ada masalah?" tanya si kepala ubanan itu.

Kagura menatap Gintoki, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih Gintoki pun tak enak hati, lalu memutuskan untuk membawa masuk Kagura ke dalam kamarnya.

Ingat, Gintoki bukan _lolicon_.

"Gin-chan, aku boleh nginap lagi disini ga aru ka? Papi dan Kamui tidak pulang kerumah aru."

Akhirya Kagura mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Anak itu ternyata hendak meminta izin kepada Gintoki, namun ia merasa tidak enak karena menurutnya ia sudah terlalusering meminta bantuan si ikal ubanan itu.

Gintoki tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan kepala Kagura, ia mengerti kenapa Kagura malu mengatakannya. "Hei? Ini tidak seperti dirimu, tentu saja boleh."

Kemudian Kagura menatap Gintoki, raut wajah yang tadi terlihag sedih kini sudah tergantikan oleh senyum bahagianya.

"Benarkah aru?!"

"Hmm benar, tapi jangan sampai kau habis isi lemari esku! Gin-san tidak kuat melihat porsi makanmu yang banyak itu, kalau bisa kau modali aku uang buat keperluan makanmu sendiri. Dengan begitu kantung Gin-san tidak akan menangis karena kehabisan isi, mengerti Kagura?"

Kagura yang mendengar celoteh panjang Gin, mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat perempatan didahinya, lalu menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Gintoki.

"Nani?! Kuso _tenpa_! Dasar bujang pelit aru, kalau begitu mana ada wanita yang mau dekat-dekat dengan Gin-chan aru ka?!"

"Ba-baiklah Kagura-chan ma-maaf. Aku akan belikan semua yang kau inginkan." Gintoki tersenyum kaku.

"Jadi izinkan aku ke konbini sekarang, dan satu lagi bersikaplah dengan manis akan ada tamu disini. Nanti ku belikan _Sukonbu_."

"Benarkah? Yatta! Siap Gin-chan!"

Setelah 5 menit menggunakan vespa abu miliknya, ia sampai di _konbini_. Gintoki pun masuk dan segera memilih beberapa bahan, makanan dan minuman untuk tamu spesial ditambah alien rakus yang akan menginap dirumahnya.

Saat hendak mencari sukonbu untuk Kagura, ia dikejutkan oleh tawa seseorang yang terdengar tidak asing di telinga pria itu. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang ia kenali juga bersama dengan suara tawa itu.

Gintoki menguping pembicaraan dua orang tersebut dari balik rak khusus bagian susu.

 _"Hahaha..hahah..haha Tsukuyo bisa saja!"_

Mata Gintoki membulat, tangannya nyaris saja menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Kemudian ia mengintip siapa dalang dibalik suara itu.

Dan benar saja, tepat seperti yang dipikirkan Gin. Terlihat Tsukuyo yang di sebut-sebut sebagai calon ibu dari anak-anaknya-

Nanti.

Sedang bercengkrama dengan Tatsuma, si kepala ringsek. Dan lagi apa yang mereka laukan di konbini, tempat susu begini pula?!

Mau beliin gua ichigo gyuunyuu apah?!

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat ini kan?

Susu Ibu hamil.

Oiya susu ibu hamil.

 _MATTE? SUSU IBU HAMIL?! ARE? JANGAN-JANGAN TATSUMA DAN TSUKUYO?_

Dari penglihatan Gin, Tatsuma hendak mengambil susu di bagian rak oaling atas. Dan Tsukuyo memandingkan merk mana yang bagus antara Pr*nagent atau L*ctamil.

Baru 2 bulan Gintoki tidak bertatap muka dengan Tatsuma dan Tsukuyo, kini ia harus mengalami serangan jantung. Akibat pertemuan yang ambigu ini membuat bayangan Gin menjadi liar.

Ia dengan cepat menyimpulkan kalau Tsukuyo tengah hamil anak Tatsuma. dan mereka sedang membeli susu untuk kebutuhan si calon bayi mereka.

Hancur sudah harapan Gin selama ini untuk mempersunting Tsukuyo. Ia kalah cepat dengan karib begonya itu.

Kretek.

Ah itu adalah bunyi kokoro milik Gintoki, kini retak dan perlahan hancur menjadi serpihan-sepihan kecil.

Gintoki sudah tidak kuat melihat adegan romantis belanja susu mereka, buru-buru ia membayar belanjaannya dikasir dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan konbini tersebut.

"Are? Sakamoto-san seperti tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita?"

"Haa? Siapa Tsukuyo san? Tidak ada siapa-siapa tuh ahaha..hahah."

Kedua orang tersebut melihat sekeliling, namun mereka tidak dapat menemukan apa yang Tsukuyo bilang.

"Nah, Sakamoto-san berepa usia kandungan Mutsu?"

 **Falshback End**

Dengan melihatnya kejadian itu, kini Gintoki berakhir mengenaskan disofa apartementnya. Terlihat berbagai makanan manis berjejer di meja dekat sofa yang Gin duduki, ada permen, coklat, gulali, parfait dan 2 kotak susu stroberi. Makanan manis itu dilahap habis oleh pria ubanan itu.

Bahkan ia hampir menambah sekotak susu stroberi lagi jika saja Kagura tidak mencegah keinginannya itu.

"Perhatikan gula darahmu aru.!"

"Ck, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengkonsumsi gula Kagura!"

Dari nada Gintoki, Kagura tahu kalau ayah angkatnya ini sedang stres. Namanya juga Gintoki, ia jarang sekali curhat tentang pribadi ke orang lain.

Kalau bukan karena dipaksa oleh orang terdekat, ia pasti tidak sudi buka mulut. Hm dasar! Pantas saja rambutnya putih begitu, wong sering mendem masalah.

*Oi rambut gue udah putih dari lahir, kuso autor

"Oi Kagura bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sadis Souchiro-kun itu?"

Terkadang ingin sekali Kagura menggorok leher pria ubanan ini, kenapa sempet-sempetnya nyinggung masalah ini? Dan juga namanya Sougo-

"H-ha? Apa maksudmu Gin-chan?! Kau kan tahu aku tidak akan pernah akur dengan sadist itu aru!"

Namun ekspresi Kagura berbanding terbalij dengan perkataannya yang dilontarkannya, dilihat Gintoki wajah Kagura memerah ketika disinggung soal Sougo.

"Kagura-chan, jika kau menyukai siapa itu si sadis bernama Sougo. Cepat nyatakan, keburu diambil orang." ucapnya seraya mengambil gelas yang tergeletak disampingnya, dan menuangkan sekotak susu stroberi yang tingga setengah.

"Haa?"

Gintoki meneguk habis segelas susu stroberi miliknya, kepala pemilik surai putih tersebut memandang jenuh layar televisi.

"Gin-chan kenapa sih aru ka?"

Beberapa jam setelahnya, tepat saat waktu yang disepakati Gintoki. Tsukuyo mengunjungi apartement milik Gintoki, rekan sesama kerjanya dulu. Banyak kenangan manis yang mereka lewati bersama saat menjadi partner di kantor mereka dulu.

Tsukuyo tiba-tiba merindukan sosok Gintoki, karena naiknya jabatan Tsukuyo mengharuskan ia berpindah ke Kantornya yang baru. Dan itu artinya mereka berpisah.

Ya, walaupun baru 2 bulan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu itu, merupakan waktu yang lama bagi mereka. Karena fokus mengejar karirnya masing-masing, mereka pun lupa bahwa selama ini ada rasa yang sama dimiliki oleh dua orang itu.

Gintoki menggeliat, merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat posisi tidurnya yang terhimpit oleh sesuatu. Ia membuka sebelah matanya yang sipit itu, dan benar saja dilihatnya Kagura orang yang menghimpit tidur gantengnya siang hari ini.

Kagura nampak pulas, Gintoki enggan untuk membangunkannya. Biarkan anak angkat gadisnya itu tidur, Gin sekilas mengelus puncak Kepala Kagura.

"Dasar."

Gintoki perlahan bangun dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya, karena baju yang ia pakai membuat tubuh pria itu gerah. Dibukanya lemari, dan mengambil asal kaos yang terlipat di lemari bajunya itu. Ia pun membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan lalu memakai T-shirt tipis warna hitam.

Kini terlihat Gintoki dengan tubuh yang dibaluti T-shirt tipis berkerah V, dengan begitu tubuhnya yang atletis tercetak jelas.

T-shirt tipisnya terlihat gombrong namun tidak menutupi bahwa si pria ubanan ini punya tubuh yang bagus dibalik T-shirt yang ia pakai. Dadanya bahkan terlihat, walau tidak seutuhnya. Gin sih bodo amat, toh ini rumahnya sendiri.

Pakaian apa sih yang dikenakan Gin?

Bayangin aja sendiri, cowo ganteng pake kaos gombrong tipis kedodoran.

Saat hendak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, terdengar suara ponselnya berdering dari ruang tengah. Dengan langkahnya yang malas, ia meraih ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja ruang tengah dekat sofa yang Kagura tiduri.

Detik itu juga Gintoki kaget saat nama yang muncul di panggilan ponselnya.

"Tsu-Tsukuyo?"

Lalu dengan buru, Gin menggeser tombol hijau diponselnya.

" _Halo-"_

 _"Gintoki! Lama sekali kau menjawab panggilanku?! Cepat turun ke bawah, aku menunggumu!"_

Gintoki mematung mendengar perkataan Tsukuyo, _me-menunggu? Dibawah?_

 _"Hoii! Ikal bego! Kau masih disana? Cepat, bukankah kau mengundangku makan diruamhmu yang baru?"_

Otaknya kini bekerja, jadi? Tsukuyo benar akan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"A-ah i-iya, tunggu disana. Aku akan kesana."

Gin menutup telponnya, diambilnya jaket yang menggantung pintu lalu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan agak keras.

Langkahnya telihat tergesa-gesa, pikirannya jadi aneh-aneh. Ia pun menaiki lift dan menuju lobi utama apartemen.

 _Apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu? Kalau Tatsuma tahu kepalaku bisa-bisa bolong ditembaki._

 _Lagi pula istri hamil muda kenapa dibebasin jalan-jalan sih?!_

Gintoki mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lobi, berharap menemukan sosok yang amat sangat ia ingin temui, kepalanya ia tengokan ke segala arah. Sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Gintoki?"

Gintoki langsung menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Itu Tsukuyo.

Gintoki takjub melihat Tsukuyo, baru 2 bulan saja ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita ini. Namun sudah banyak yang berubah dari penampilan Tsukuyo, kini ia terlihat lebih feminin.

"Hoi? Gin kau masih saja bodoh ya, masa mau mengundang teman lama kerumah baru tidak diberi alamatnya?"

Gintoki melirik sekilas ke wanita yang notabene ia sukai sejak awal itu.

"Oi Tsukuyo, berhenti menyebut-nyebut rumah baru. Rumah ku gak pindah, kau saja yang tak tahu rumahku."

"Gintoki. Nah gimana hari-hari selama ini pak bos?" goda Tsukuyo sambil mencolek lengan Gintoki genit.

"Ck, _mendokse_."

Gintoki berjalan didepan Tsukuyo menunjukan arah dan kamar tempat ia tinggal saat ini.

Sampailah mereka dikamar 3-Z tempat Gin tinggal.

"Douzo." Gin pun mempersilahkan Tsukuyo masuk.

Dilepaskannya jaket yang ia kenakan, lalu melempar dengan asal. Tsukuyo melihat kesekililing ruang apartemen Gin, nampak simple dan elegan namun-

"Na-nani kore?!"

"Hah?"

"Oi Gintoki! Kau ini benar-benar pemalas ya?! Umur sudah tua masih saja tidak berubah?!"

Tsukuyo kali itu dengan gesit membereskan ruang tengah yang sempat Gintoki kotori dengan bekas kemasan camilan manis miliknya, dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Hei Gintoki, kau tinggal dengan perempuan?"

"Haa? Ngga lah, apa si maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa mencium aroma parfum anak gadis disini."

"Hidungmu sehebat apa sih? Kalo soal anak gadis itu Kagura, kau tahu kan tetangga sebelah Yang pernah ku ceritakan."

"Hoo.. Jadi mana Kagura?"

Gintoki pun lalu tersadar, _bukankah tadi Kagura tidur disini? Kemana anak itu pergi?_

"Entahlah mungkin balik kerumah."

Kini mereka berdua terlihat canggung, dan sedikit berdiam diri. Mencari-cari topik demi melepas kecanggungan di ruangan itu. Gintoki kemudian mengambil 2 minuman kaleng dari lemari pendinginnya, lalu memberikan satu kepada Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Gintoki menatap intens Tsukuyo saat wanita itu sedang meneguk minuman suguhannya.

Mungkin saat ini ingin sekali Gintoki bercengkrama dan berbagi cerita dengan Tsukuyo dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi ia sadar kalau wanita itu sudah terikat dan menjadi milik orang lain.

Bahkan dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan kedepan mereka akan mempunyai buah hati, Gintoki tersenyum miris. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja ajak Tsukuyo menikah toh ia juga sudah sukses.

Tsukuyo yang melihat ekspresi Gintoki menjadi bingung, dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa Gintoki?"

Ingin sekali rasanya ia bilang,

"kandungan.."

Yah kau bahkan sudah bilang Gin?

"Kandungan?" tanya Tsukuyo

"Iya kandunganmu-"

"Oh kandungan di minuman ini?" Ah tidak ada alkoholnya kok, tenang. Lagi pula kenapa bisa kau yang bertanya, kan kau yang menyuguhkan ku?" Tsukuyo terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Gintoki, ternyata wanita didepannya ini gagal paham.

Gintoki tersenyum miring, pasalnya wanita ini benar-benar _pintar_.

Tsukuyo mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa empuk ruang tengah. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Bukan itu maksudku Tsukuyo."

Lantas Tsukuyo kembali menegakkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Gintoki yang masih bersandar di tembok sampin TV.

"Lalu apa Gin?" tanya Tsukuyo sekali lagi.

"Kandungan, kandungan yang ku maksud itu bayi mu."

"Oh kandunganku." Tsukuyo kembali bersandar di sofa, tapi saat itu juga.

 _"HA? KANDUNGANKU? APA MAKSUDMU GINTOKI?!"_

Tsukuyo yang tesadar akan perkataan Gintoki, tiba-tiba langsung berdiri.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu sih? Kan itu anakmu sendiri masa lupa?"

Tsukuyo memandang horor ke arah Gintoki, pasalnya topik yang mereka bicarakan saat ini sungguh lah aneh. Kenapa bisa si ikal ubanan itu bilang bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung?

"Dengar aku Gintoki, hal apa yang membuat kau berpikir kalau aku ini mengandung ha?"

Gintoki yang sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanya kini berjalan mendekati Tsukuyo, dan memegang kedua bahu Tsukuyo matanya menatap mata Tsukuyo sendu. Terlihat berbagai macam perasaan dibalik ekspresi wajah Gintoki.

Matanya menunjukan keseriusan, alisnya menunjukan ketegangan namun raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Dengan sekali gerakan, Tsukuyo jatuh dalam dada bidang Gintoki.

Pria itu memeluk Tsukuyo, membawa tubuh rampingnya kedekapan Gintoki. Tsukuyo sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Gintoki, dan mengapa ia melakukan ini. Ingin rasanya ia menyudahi pelukan ini, namun apa daya. Tubuhnya menolak keras, hati bahkan enggan menyetujui pikirannya. Ia merasa nyaman saat dipeluk seperti ini oleh Gintoki.

Gintoki membenamkan wajahnya dileher Tsukuyo, ia sungguh merindukan wanita ini dan sungguh ingin memliki wanita ini seutuhnya.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain Tsukuyo. Aku tahu bahwa kau juga sedang mengandung anak dari Tatsuma, tapi izinkan aku untuk menjadi ayah dari anak ini. Aku tahu saat ini aku egois tapi aku mohon, aku-"

Saat itu juga Tsukuyo melepaskan pelukan Gintoki dan menampar pipi Gintoki.

"Oi ikal bego stop, yang hamil itu siapa?"

Dengan begitu adegan romantis yang mereka ciptakan buyar seketika akibat pengakuan ambigu Gintoki. Ia menatap heran Tsukuyo, apakah kata-katanya sangat sulit sampai tidak dimengerti oleh Tsukuyo.

"Ka-kau hamilkan Tsukuyo?!"

"Hahh.. Tidak cuma rambutmu yang keriting ya Gin? Otakmu juga terlular. Siapa juga yang hamil, lagi pula aku juga belum menikah?!" jelas Tsukuyo

Gintoki membulatkan matanya, ia hendak memeluk kembali Tsukuyo namun dengan cepat Tsukuyo menendang Gintoki, jadilah ia terhempas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet.

"I-itte"

"Sekarang aku ingin minta penjelasanmu sekali lagi, hal apa yang membuat dirimu bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku ini mengandung." pinta Tsukuyo sambi mendekatkan dirinya lalu berjongkok ke arah Gintoki

"Itu.. Karena aku memergokimu bersama Tatsuma di _konbini_ bagian susu ibu hamil, aku berpikir kalian berdua akan punya anak."

"Lalu? Kau menyimpulkan kalau aku ini tengah mengandung anak Sakamoto-san begitu? Aku hanya membantu Sakamoto-san memilih susu untuk istrinya Mutsu, karena ia hamil. Masa kau lupa kalau mereka sudah menikah"

Gin, memutar kembali memorinya beberapa bulan lalu. Ia lupa kalau si Tatsuma itu sudah menikah, bahkan saat pernikahannya ia pun datang. Kenapa hal itu bisa terlewatkan begitu saja dimemori Gin?

Salahkan usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga, daya ingatnya jadi menurun.

"Ya! Ma-mau bagaimana lagi kalian terlihat ambigu."

"Yang ambigu itu otakmu Gin. Lalu kenapa wajahmu kesal begitu tadi?"

"Ya-ya bukan karena apa-apa."

"Astagah Gintoki baru saja kita tidak bertemu 2 bulan. Kenapa sifatmu jadi _tsundere_ begini? Ternyata sifat Kagura yang _ratu tsundere_ itu, dapat terlular ya."

"Ck urusai."

Gintoki pun berdiri dari tempat ia jatuh, dan menatap kesal Tsukuyo. Ia malu sumpah malu.

"Gintoki.. Gintoki kau ini hanya gara-gara susu jadi bisa berpikir jauh begitu." Tsukuyo pun ikut berdiri, kini mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti tadi."

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau suka? Aku bisa melakukannya lagi."

Akibat lontaran polos Gintoki, wajah Tsukuyo memerah lantaran malu. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa setengah mati aku menahannya.

"Ba-baka! Mana mungkin tidak lah, sudah lah aku ingin ke toilet, dimana-" perkataan Tsukuyo terrhenti, saat itu. Gintoki menarik tangan Tsukuyo.

Dan menggiringnya untuk duduk bersama disofa. Tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Tsukuyo.

"Na-nani oi lepaskan!"

"Hei, lihat siapa yang _tsundere_ disini." Gintoki menatap Tsukuyo tajam, seringai tercetak jelas di bibirnya

Tsukuyo menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya terasa panas, padahal pendingin ruangan disini menyala. Ia tidak berani menatap mata ikan Gintoki.

Ia lebih memilih melihat karpet dibawahnya, namun dirasanya pipinya disentuh lembut. Membuat si empunya kembali melihat Gintoki.

Gintoki mengelus pelan pipi Tsukuyo, "kau tahu Gin-san butuh yang manis."

"Ha?" respon Tsukuyo yang kembali gagal paham.

"Dan yang manis itu, terletak disini." Gintoki memajukan wajahnya kearah Tsukuyo perlahan, Tsukuyo dapat merasakan hembusan napas Gintoki yang menerpa wajahnya. Jantung berdegup sangat kencang.

Kemudian bibir Gintoki menyentuh pelan bibir Tsukuyo, ia mengecup lembut bibir wanita didepannya. Sebagai pertanda ia menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam lama ini. Begitu lembut, begitu memabukan.

Tsukuyo hanya bisa terkejut, perlakuan manis yang diberikan Gintoki sungguh mampu menggoyahkan perasaannya. Jantung semakin dipompa akibat perlakuannya, ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh pria ini.

Perasaannya yang sama seperti yang dimiliki pria itu.

Perlahan, Tsukuyo membalas ciuman Gintoki. Begitu mendalam, begitu intens namun bukan karena nafsu. Karena perasaan dan hati yang menuntun perlahan ciuman manis ini.

Gintoki melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, dahi mereka saling menempel, tangan besar Gintoki menangkup pipi Tsukuyo.

"Menikahlah denganku Tsukuyo."

Tsukuyo membulatkan matanya, hatinya berdesir. Perasaan bahagia mengalir perlahan dan menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, pernyataan yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama hidupnya telah dinyatakan oleh pria yang juga merupakan tambatan hatinya.

Kini lengkap sudah kebahagiannya Tsukuyo, saat Gintoki mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna abu dan ketika terbuka terlihat sebuah cincin bewarna perak. Dipasangkannya cincin itu di jemari manis Tsukuyo.

Jangan tanya kapan Gintoki menaruh cincin itu disaku celananya.

Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir disudut mata Tsukuyo. Gintoki yang melihatnya pun menghapus dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Ini tangis bahagia ikal bego."

Gintoki tersenyum lembut, sambik mengelus pelan surai Tsukuyo.

Lagi, Gintoki kembali ingin mencium Tsukuyo JIKA SAJA pintu apartemennya dibuka seseorang. Membuat mereka kaget,Tsukuyo yang menyadari akan dicium ia lalu meronta. Gintoki yang kewalahan pun menjinakkan Tsukuyo dengan cara meniduri (baca:merebahkan) tubuh Tsukuyo di atas sofa.

"Gin-san sudah pulang kah? Ini aku Shinpachi, maaf aku tidak bilang mau datang tadi. Aku mau mengambil ponsel Kagura yang terting- HAAAA?"

"Nani aru ka? Ada apa Shinpachi?!"

"Ja-Jangan kesini Ka-Kagura-chan ini adegan 17 tahun ke atas."

Namun itu malah semakin membuat Kagura penasaran, dan berlari ke arah ruang tengah.

"Huahh?! Gin-chan!?" Shinpachi langsung menutup kedua mata Kagura

Dilihat dari mata kedua orang anak itu, adalah posisi Gintoki yang ambigu.

"Oi kuso gaki, jangan ganggu waktu Gin-san."

Gintoki mengangkat tubuh Tsukuyo, dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar.

"Ada yang lebih manis dari susu Stroberi loh Tsukuyo yaitu su-"

""GI-GINTOKIIIIIIIIIII HENTAIIIIIIIIII."

Selebihnya biarkan imajinasi kalian masing-masing bagaimana.

Shinpachi menatap nanar kedua orang dewasa tersebut. Menyunggingkan senyum masamnya

"Oi Shinpachi apa yang terjadi aru?! Lepaskan tanganmu."

"KENAPA DIALOG GUE CUMA SEGINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

Haiii kali ini saya bawa One shoot, tetep Gintsukki sih:3

Disini karakternya bukan ngambil setting jaman Edo, tapi udah modern kaya sekarang. Makanya disini saya buat mereka jadi kerja kantoran, ya kalian yang tahu dan mengerti jabatannya bayangin aja Gintoki dan Tsukuyo itu gimana.

Kaguranya anak sekolahan sama Shinpachi, trs sedikit saya selipin SEDIKIT ya wkwkw Okikagu dikit walau ngga ada Sougonya.

Semoga suka sama ceritanya:3

Makasih yang sudah mampir~

Adios~


End file.
